


Untitled

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Weird, crappy drabble because of weird, crappy mood.You decide the pairing. XP





	

Fingers lightly brushing. Moans. A gasp. Deep breath. Cry of release. Names and wars forgotten.

But, then…

Grim smiles and wands pointed towards the other.

“On three?” He asks.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“ _Avada Kedavra_.”

The flash of light. The loss of life.

A single tear as he pulls away, leaving the other sprawled across the bed. “Why-?”

He’ll never know.


End file.
